Marry Me Song Fic
by Caskettluvz41319
Summary: This is an AU Fic. It is an AU story based off of the Thomas Rhett song Marry Me. Please listen to the song before reading the story and maybe even watch the video. I had to repost and hopefully my citing the lyrics is better but if not I'll take them out.


This is an AU song fic. It is AU so things are different. This is a song fic. I highly suggest listening to the song before hand and maybe even watch the video. Definitely listen to the song I think because it helps the flow a little bit. The song is **Marry Me** by _Thomas Rhett._ Every time there is an ***** it is a line from the song.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

I looks out over the crowd of people gathering below.

Jim's father stands next to me commenting about the food and the flowers. Kate chose the soft pink flower to honor her mother, wishing she could be here for this day.

I rest against the balcony connected to my room that's on the second floor of the farm house that belongs to her grandfather. It's on a small farm in southern New York.

Close friends and immediate family gather below me waiting for the procession.

I leave my room and walk to the backyard to stand in my place.

I stand behind the last table while everyone takes their places among the row of tables lining the isle.

The small flask fits easily in my pocket. She bought it for me as a birthday gift last year. It was a gag gift of sorts, an inside joke enscribed on the side. I take a long swig hoping to calm my nerves.

Tears build in my eyes and I hope that they will pass with no one seeing, especially her. I have to stay strong and calm, for her.

I look to the other end of the isle and I see his gleaming smile as he waits for her to join him. Kate will be coming down soon, I know she will look like the perfect bride.

 ***** Josh laughs with his best man as Ryan and Esposito stand behind looking a bit uncomfortable. Ryan catches my eye and sends me a pitying look. I can't stand all of the stares and the apologetic glances, some from people I've never even met.

Like it was only yesterday I can picture the times I tried to take the next step. There were so many missed opportunities.

We've been partners for four years and I'd like to think we've been friends for at least three of them. I consider her my best friend.

I thought we had something, but I guess it was only me who felt it.

I missed my chance and now I have to watch her completely slip away.

Jim and I have gotten closer through the years and the day she told me about the engagement and the impending wedding he invited me out to drinks.

He suspected that I wanted more but he has no clue how deep it really runs.

I'm standing behind a table full of fruit now trying to hide from all of the wandering eyes.

Again the memories connected to the flask stirs the need for a stronger swig.

I've failed to stop the tears and I only hope they don't leave a trail.

I could hear her laughter from my room earlier. I know she will be beautiful no matter what she wears.

I want to tell her so bad, I want to tell her everything. I want to tell her what she means to me and how she makes me feel.

I won't put her in that position, this is supposed to be her special day. I can't ruin this for her.

I've reached the edge of the wedding area to the driveway. My driver pulls up right as I reach the gravel. I tried to handle this but as soon as people started to arrive I knew I had to get away from it all.

I chug what's left in the flask and tell him where to go. The only place I can think to go is to our place. The place we go to celebrate, the place we go to relax.

I enter Remy's and I sit in our usual booth. The waitstaff also know what today is so I still haven't escaped the sympathetic glances.

By now she has vowed her love to another man while I sit hear and silently allow the tears to fall.

Through the tears I notice that everything in the diner has paused. The staff are no longer going about their routine and the few other customers have seemed to pick up on this as well and any conversations have ceased. I wipe my face with my sleeve and look up to Wendy, our usual waitress who was pouring my coffee, who is standing beside my table staring out the window.

I follow her gaze and I'm struck by the sight before me. In the fading light outside of our diner stands the woman I love in a wedding gown. She smiles gently as her hand lifts in a small wave.

Maybe there's a chance she's gonna marry me.

 **XXXXXXXXX**


End file.
